Le temps s'est suspendu
by Asahi Shinohara
Summary: Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Daniel ne veut plus quitter Agrippa, seul allié qu'il ait croisé jusque là. / Spoilers, scène alternative de la rencontre, OS.


Voilà, j'ai fini Amnesia il n'y a pas si longtemps, et j'en garde un sacré souvenir... En attendant, j'ai préparé un petit one-shot qui représente une scène alternative du jeu lors de la rencontre avec Agrippa lorsqu'il n'est plus qu'une loque... Soyez indulgents avec moi, c'est mon premier OS ! Même si je n'ai pas compris quelque chose à l'histoire -c'était déjà bien compliqué d'essayer- je me fies surtout à l'effet que ça donne, alors n'hésitez pas à critiquer de façon clair, mais gentille uwu **Spoilers \o/** Cet OS fait référence à la bonne fin, où Agrippa demande à Weyer de sauver Daniel après qu'Alexandre fut détruit.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à l'univers d'Amnesia par Frictional Games.

Bonne lecture ?

* * *

_« Daniel, c'est toi Daniel ? »_

Il frappa brutalement ses oreilles, espérant chasser cette voix dont l'écho le faisait frissonner de terreur tellement il semblait si proche et si loin, assez loin pour avoir envie de lui courir après et le rattraper comme une bête sauvage. Les bruits de pas qu'il provoquait en descendant à vive allure les marches de l'escalier en pierre ne faisaient que renforcer sa nervosité. Il serra les dents tandis qu'il brandissait sa lampe à huile à bout de bras, à la fois épuisé et assez fort pour avoir envie de sortir d'ici. Ou de s'enfermer ailleurs, peu importe. Que ce soit ces monstres, l'Ombre, ou Alexandre et sa voix trop infernale tellement elle semble douce, il devait s'enfuir. Peut-être était-il déjà devenu fou pour confondre l'un avec l'autre, ou le troisième avec l'un ou l'autre, il ne savait plus, on s'emmêlait facilement les pinceaux, si ce n'était pas la raison. Il manqua de tomber une fois. Deux fois. Enfin, une porte se dévoile devant lui. Ni une ni deux, il ne risque pas à se retourner et arrache presque la poignée en l'ouvrant avant de se réfugier dans la pièce qu'elle donne avant de la refermer brusquement derrière lui. Essoufflé, Daniel ne savait s'il pouvait prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle ou non. Le dos plaqué contre cette porte, le calme plat semble revenir très lentement pour laisser place à un silence un peu plus rassurant. _Cling._

Il releva la tête, pétrifié. Un bruit métallique annonçait la présence de quelqu'un. L'une de ces immondes créatures par exemple. Laquelle se trouve un mètre plus loin ? Cette bête à la longue bouche ? Cette chose aveugle ? Ou encore, un ennemi invisible comme la très regrettable bestiole qui s'agite dans l'eau ? Tremblant, il n'ose avancer sa lampe d'un centimètre, de peur de faire du bruit et par conséquent, attirer la chose qui l'attend. Mais il a beau prendre le risque, rien ne vint jusqu'à lui. N'était-ce que le vent ? Certainement pas, avec le nombre d'issus bloquées qu'il a pu découvrir, le privant de tout espoir de fuite... Inspirant profondément et lentement, il fit un pas devant un autre, prenant conscience du danger, mais baisse totalement sa garde dés qu'il comprit qu'il était bel et bien dans une pièce aussi dépourvue de vie que les autres. Enfin presque.

« Aides-moi... »

Daniel rencontra Agrippa. À première vue, ce dernier avait tout du parfait mort vivant : l'humanoïde sans fraîcheur, sans capacités, sans réel avenir et qu'il vaut mieux abandonner derrière soi. Malgré cela, Agrippa était un homme, un vrai de vrai, au fond de lui. Il ne lui restait que son âme si sympathique et charitable, et Daniel a pu le constater en actionnant cet interrupteur qui a pu lui permettre de parler à travers ce cadavre si repoussant. Sa bouche et ses yeux ne bougeaient pas. Seule la tête pivotait comme une marionnette dont on aurait suspendu un fil. Aucune expression n'était déchiffrable sur ces traits ridés, mais le ton de sa voix s'en chargeait. Bien qu'il soit une personne tout de même bavarde et pleine de culture dont Daniel n'avait jamais entendu parler (ou a-t-il peut-être juste oublié), ce dernier resta à ses côtés sans quitter la pièce dans laquelle son nouvel allié était attaché.

« Daniel... »

Agrippa avait levé sa lourde tête.

« Quand vas-tu partir ? »

C'était là la question à laquelle Daniel ne voulait trouver de réponse. Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il reste là, assis en tailleur à côté de la « cage » de son ami, sans rien faire. Oui, le jeune homme n'avait rien fait après tout ces instants de péripéties à frôler la mort, l'Ombre et les monstres. Et il y avait cette couche rouge étrange aussi : la toucher lui était non seulement fatale, mais aussi écœurant. C'est ce genre de choses, toutes ces sensations, qui l'oblige à se cloîtrer dans cette salle horrifique mais habitée depuis des années par la seule vie « ordinaire » qu'il ait pu trouver depuis le début de son aventure. Et en tombant sur lui, quelque chose a traversé son esprit. Peut-être qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Peut-être qu'il était la première et dernière personne de confiance dans ce domaine immense, transformé en vrai maison hantée à cause de ces créatures qui rôdent un peu partout. Rien que pour ça, il lui était hors de question de sortir d'ici, ne serait que pour s'éloigner une minute. Dans ce mutisme, Agrippa pu deviner ses intentions :

« Tu ne veux pas, c'est ça ? Tu comptes rester ici ?

- Oui... »

Daniel entendit l'âme soupirer.

« Daniel, c'est bien toi qui a fait tout ce chemin pour arrêter Alexandre, je me trompe ? Tu ne va tout de même pas rester là, les bras croisés, et tout abandonner, si ? »

Aucune réaction.

« Daniel, mon garçon... »

L'âme était charitable et pleine de raison. Mais la raison n'était plus chez Daniel. S'il continuait, lui dira-t-il au revoir pour toujours sans pouvoir retourner auprès de lui en cas de regret ? Il ne veut pas prendre ce risque, il en a déjà trop pris. C'est pourquoi, s'avouant vulnérable à la vue de ces créatures, il préfère rester ici et attendre. Peu importe le futur pour lui, combien de temps cela durera, il veut juste profiter du présent durant lequel il est, depuis plusieurs heures, enfin en sécurité. Il replia ses genoux contre son torse et enroba ses jambes de ses bras, comme un enfant qui a peur du monstre caché sous son lit. Tremblant de peur, il regarde le vide, soit le sol.

« Daniel, tu ne peux pas rester ici, mon garçon. »

Agrippa avait toujours raison. Il fallait qu'il ait toujours raison. Mais cette fois, il devait avoir tort. Pour la terreur ressentie par Daniel, il devait avoir faux sur toute la ligne. Il finit par se ronger un ongle, lentement, détournant les yeux.

« Selon mes calculs, cela fait déjà deux jours que tu es là -car oui, je n'ai pas mieux à faire que de calculer toutes sortes de choses, tu dois t'en douter. Si tu continues, tu va mourir de faim.

- De toutes façons, il n'y a rien ici.

- C'est exact. Il n'y a rien ici. »

Agrippa l'avait répété avec un peu plus de tact et de conviction. Daniel se mit sur les genoux, faisant tourner ses bras et avant-bras endoloris. Des courbatures causées par les efforts commis il y a deux jours. Hélas, il dû constater que l'âme charitable avait raison : il se sentait faible, mais ignorait les gargouillis de son ventre. Il n'y avait jamais pensé jusque là, mais il avait vraiment faim.

« Mais Agrippa, tu es là, toi !

- Daniel. Je ne suis qu'une âme enfermée dans un corps. Si tu me laisses là, crois-bien que je m'en ficherais comme la journée d'hier et d'avant-hier, puisque je suis ici dans cet état depuis des années bien avant ta naissance !

- Je ne parles pas de toi, mais de moi ! De moi ! »

Un cri monstrueux résonna et fit presque trembler les murs. Daniel se recroquevilla sur lui-même, reconnaissant l'Ombre qui le pourchassait à multiples reprises. Un ange passa avant que l'âme ne rajoute :

« Ce sont ces créatures. »

Il y avait de quoi se demander qu'est ce qui était le plus douloureux, le plus effrayant, ou le plus insupportable. Combien de fois Daniel a-t-il dû se cacher dans le noir qui le rendait déjà fou, pour ne pas le devenir davantage en regardant droit dans les yeux (pour ceux qui en avait) ces infâmes habitants du château ? Combien de fois a-t-il dû se retourner et éteindre sa lampe à huile pour être sûr d'être aussi discret qu'une souris ou invisible comme un courant d'air ? Il était déjà bouleversé lorsqu'il a trouvé la lettre lui indiquant qu'il devait tuer, mais alors ces monstres, c'est bien la seule chose qui l'ait tourné vers un autre objectif : la survie. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il devait vraiment faire. Toujours est-il que, sans souvenirs, il pouvait se décider entre explorer ou fuir. Amnésique et réduit à se cacher dans des armoires en priant pour qu'on ne le trouve pas, c'était assez navrant comme situation. Mais, c'est bien lui qui a voulu apprendre davantage aux côtés d'Alexandre pour finir par tomber aussi bas. C'est du moins ce qu'il a pu comprendre (ou se souvenir, mais les images ne lui viennent pas comme ça). Daniel ne s'en était encore jamais arraché les cheveux jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La voix d'Agrippa semble inspirer avant de lancer :

« Tu sais, lorsque tu es arrivé ici, tu étais déjà à bout. Et tu as hurlé à plusieurs reprises, parce que tu refusais de dormir, alors que tu disais que tu ne risquais rien ici. Tu as hurlé pour beaucoup de choses -un peu comme si toutes tes frayeurs s'étaient réunis tiens. »

L'heure aux retrouvailles avec ces souvenirs n'était vraiment pas venue au bon moment.

« Ce château est grand, et ses murs vieux, assez fragiles là où ils ne sont pas vraiment abandonnés si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Après ces cris, lentement, heure après heure, tu attires ces monstres qui t'ont entendu il y a deux jours et ils te trouveront. Actuellement, tu perds ton temps, mon garçon. »

Daniel se frappa le front. De toutes façons, il ne voulait pas faire attention à ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, et ce qui se passerait s'il continuait. Daniel voulait profiter de l'instant présent, rien de plus. Il avait même verrouillé la porte par laquelle il est passé pour rejoindre son ami. Il était faible, vivant mais faible. Peut-être déjà mort, autant que sa raison qui ne pouvait plus le maintenir calme que sa force pour avoir envie de réparer quelque chose, fouiller une pièce, piller tout ce qu'il pouvait, comme d'habitude. Il était extrêmement prudent lorsqu'il devait se cacher et courir sans être vu, ou pour échapper à ces bêtes. Mais maintenant qu'il a trouvé Agrippa, comment devait-il réagir ? Ne pouvait-il pas juste se contenter d'attendre ici ? Mais non : tout cette mascarade lui avait fait perdre conscience de tout. Il ne réfléchissait pas pour ce qui est de mourir de faim, ni pour les monstres qui arriveront d'un moment à l'autre, ou la mission qu'il devait mener et qu'il a su suivre jusqu'ici. Seul Agrippa le gênait, tout comme il représentait son « dernier espoir ». Il pensait ne pas devenir fou en restant avec lui, mais c'est peut-être tout le contraire. _Que devait-il faire_ restait la question qui le faisait ronger ses ongles.

« Je voulais juste sortir d'ici... murmura Daniel, légèrement secoué par les bruits qu'il croit entendre.

- Mais tu dois arrêter Alexandre, non ? Enfin, c'est bien ce que _tu_ veux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais... je ne m'en souviens même pas.

- Oui, mais si ton ancien toi l'a demandé, c'est parce que c'est important, non... ? »

De nombreuses fois, Daniel s'était demandé s'il pouvait vraiment suivre les instructions qu'il a écrite sur une lettre, ayant été un lui qu'il ne connaît pas et qui a totalement changé. Car : il ne torture plus, ne tue plus personne, alors pourquoi penser ainsi alors qu'il ne sait plus rien du maître des lieux, ce cher Alexandre ? N'était-il pas complètement fou même lorsqu'il l'a écrite ? Ne s'était-il pas plutôt emporté dans ce manège infernal, et décidé à lui donner la mort, pour ensuite boire cette potion qui l'aurait fait paraître neutre devant sa victime ? Tant de questions sans réponses, et ça n'allait sûrement pas se terminer. Du moins, pas maintenant. Et beaucoup de choses resteront dans l'oubli lorsqu'il sortira d'ici. S'il avait la force de le faire. La seule chose qui l'a poussé à aller aussi loin avec autant de courage et de risques, c'est bien cette lettre dont il ignorait tout de l'auteur alors qu'il s'agissait de lui. Dans des moments désespérés, il a même essayé de se souvenir de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, en se creusant les méninges. Mais soit il se rendait compte que c'était inutile, soit il était trop occupé à échappé à... trop de choses. Les pensées telles que « Je ne veux pas mourir » et « Je veux sortir d'ici » l'ont accompagné jusqu'au bout. Serait-ce maintenant la façon de penser comme « Je veux rester ici » qui l'empêche de continuer ? Si c'est le cas, alors il est vraiment mal.

Daniel voulait rester avec Agrippa.

Daniel ne voulait pas être seul.

Il a déjà beaucoup de chances d'être avec cette âme charitable capable de rester pour lui parler et lui tenir compagnie, tout en ayant toute sa tête (pas de façon littéral en tout cas). Qui plus est, une connaissance de son ennemi, sa cible. Quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider, même s'il n'avait plus tellement envie de faire ce que la lettre lui demandait. Il fixa « l'homme » et ses yeux blancs, cherchant une réponse dans ces derniers. Mais voir cette couleur neutre sans rien d'autre était frustrant : le blanc semblait aussi vide que le néant de sa mémoire. N'a-t-il donc plus rien ? La tête d'Agrippa pivota légèrement avant que sa voix ne résonne :

« Si tu veux, je peux venir avec toi. »

Daniel écarquilla les yeux. Se moquait-il de lui ? Le voyant sceptique, Agrippa répliqua avec un ton insistant :

« Je t'assure que c'est tout à fait possible. Tu pourrais m'emmener avec toi, et je pourrais même te guider jusqu'à Alexandre ! »

Daniel essayait de comprendre, mais il fut aveuglé par l'espoir qui s'offrait à lui. La voix d'Agrippa semblait se remplir d'enjouement. Mais il fut dur à croire lorsqu'on a cette expression de mort vivant qui n'en est pas vraiment une. Il a toujours voulu croire cette âme charitable, pourquoi ferait-il exception cette fois ? Il a toujours raison. Daniel veut retrouver la raison. Il se releva, faisant face à la faible enveloppe de son ami. Il aurait voulu s'approcher pour ne serait-ce que toucher une partie du coup, la moindre parcelle de peau ridée, pour voir ce que ça ferait, et l'emmener... Mais il s'abstenait et recula, le bras tendu, de peur de se blesser à cause de cette torture métallique fixée autour de lui. La tête tombante pivota en sa direction. On aurait dit que ce petit geste se voulait affectueux, ou reconnaissant.

« Merci, mon garçon. »

On ne pouvait distinguer de sourire, mais Daniel lui en offrit un. Un très petit et très court, histoire de ne pas perdre plus de temps. Le bras toujours pointé vers lui, il attendait de trouver une solution pour le sortir de cette prison. Enfin, il le baissa et commença à fouiller autour de lui, puis à côté, puis un peu plus loin... Enfin, Daniel reprit ses recherches comme il les avait toujours mené. Il poussa quelques caisses, regarda sous une table, examinait les murs... Il tomba enfin sur une petite scie dont les dents semblent non seulement très fines, mais aussi très coupantes. Il passa un doigt dessus et la mania délicatement avant de la ramener et montrer à son allié. Une courte inspiration se fit entendre accompagné d'une joie d'Agrippa :

« C'est ça ! Vas-y, coupes ma tête, et mon âme t'accompagnera. Je sais que c'est encore une idée bien saugrenue, mais si tu t'es souvenu de telles choses, alors ça ne doit plus vraiment t'étonner, hein ? »

Agrippa avait envie de rire, mais pas celui qui allait bientôt le « libérer » de sa prison. Couper une tête, même celle d'un cadavre dans lequel réside la conscience d'une personne « disparue » qui ne peut plus rien sentir, reste un acte des plus dégoûtants que même Daniel dépourvu -ou presque- de folie ne pouvait se résoudre à faire. Mais il refusait d'être seul, Agrippa serait avec lui. Les mains tremblantes, il fit tourner l'objet avant d'empoigner correctement le manche des mains, comme prêt à bondir sur son ennemi. Il ne devait peut-être pas être violent avec lui... Il déglutit et tira un instant sur son col, ressentant déjà la sueur sur son front. L'âme ricana :

« Allons allons, ne sois pas timide ! Figures-toi que j'ai un ami qui peut nous rejoindre. Son nom est Weyer, il nous accompagnera également ! Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Daniel le regarda d'un œil douteux.

« Disons qu'il peut t'accompagner comme je le ferais. »

Il ne pouvait rêver mieux dans une situation aussi désespérée. Lui qui était sur le point de mourir autant de faim que de peur, de folie ou à cause de ces créatures, voilà une échappatoire qui s'offre à lui. Il n'est plus tout seul. Alors qu'il allait pleinement s'en réjouir, un bruit sourd qu'il craignait par-dessus tout vient déranger cet agréable silence. Lorsqu'il se retourne brusquement, Daniel put constater que la porte qu'il a verrouillé était en train de céder face aux coups d'un monstre sans doute aussi hideux que les autres. Pris de panique, il lâcha la scie et poussa quelques gémissements de terreur, manquant de tomber à la renverse. Et cette fois, était-il surpris ou terrifié ? On entendit un long râle, puis une sorte d'œil fut visible dés que la porte fut trouée. Ceux de Daniel sont écarquillés à l'extrême, impossible à détourner. Et Dieu sait à quel point rien que cette horrible image peut le rendre malade (si Dieu ne l'a pas déjà aidé une fois à s'en sortir). La voix d'Agrippa n'avait pas du tout changer. Il évitait seulement de murmurer.

« Dépêches-toi Daniel ! Concentres-toi et coupes-moi la tête ! »

Tremblant, il chercha des yeux la scie, puis avance lentement la main lorsqu'il la découvre un mètre à côté de ses pieds. Le monstre beugla encore avant de faire disparaître la porte dans un nuage de poussières et de bouts de bois. Alors que la vieille tête possédée par l'âme charitable pivote un peu plus que d'habitude, provoquant des cliquetis métalliques voulant alerter le jeune homme, ce dernier se releva, toujours ahuri, avant de saisir d'une main ferme son arme et de poser l'autre sur l'un des pics en fer situés autour d'Agrippa pour se soulever du sol. Aussitôt, il frappa d'un coup sec le cou mou et écœurant de ce dernier. Les dents entrèrent dans la chair abîmée et en moins d'une seconde, il put décapiter le corps mort autrefois habité, qui laissa s'échapper une giclée de sang qui vint tâcher les cheveux et le col de Daniel. Si l'allié se retrouve désormais dans la tête, alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Daniel jeta la scie, mais son autre main glissa et heurta un piquet, qui transperça brutalement sa paume qui ne mit qu'une micro-seconde pour être entièrement ensanglantée. Il poussa un cri de douleur et l'en extirpa sans hésitation mais avec beaucoup de regrets comme le lui rappelle la douleur, puis s'empara de la tête d'Agrippa avant de s'enfuir, chancelant alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour se tenir droit.

Il évita de justesse la coup que lui assénait la bête -celle avec une bouche qui allait de son menton inexistant au nombril. S'engage alors une folle course en dehors d'une pièce qu'il n'a pas quitté depuis deux jours, où il en ressors mort de faim et faible. Les pas, les grognements, l'intuition d'être bientôt attrapé et pire s'il est toujours conscient, tout lui revient en mémoire. Plus de 48 heures à imaginer le pire lorsque ça arrivera, un cauchemar presque aussi horrifique que la fuite elle-même. Et parfois, il est pire de ne plus sentir son corps que de ressentir une douleur quelque part, ou inversement, mais Daniel avait peur de perdre sa main à tout moment tellement elle était rouge et sanguinolente. La tête d'Agrippa sur l'autre, il cramponna « son ami » sous son bras et traversa les couloirs qui joignaient les cellules.

Encore la fuite, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis la découverte de son but de tuer Alexandre. Agrippa et son ami Weyer seront là pour le soutenir. Même s'il échouait, l'âme charitable restera à ses côtés, il en est persuadé, comme tout les esprits des hommes et des femmes qui en voulaient à ce tyran. Plus jamais seul, Daniel.

* * *

Eh ben, c'est tout o/ Oui, pour les fortiches, je sais qu'il faut donner un tonic à Agrippa avant de lui couper la tête, mais c'est une scène alternative qui aurait très bien pu se glisser dans le jeu plutôt que de passer et repasser devant ce bavard de mort vivant, non ? uwu Merci d'être allé jusqu'au bout !


End file.
